Ender Dragon Son part 2
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: AngelSky! EnderLox! MU! Skyloxs


Chapter 2

First day of school

The next day I was asked to wake early so I got up. I see a new outfit on the bed and It was a school uniform and I put it on. It was a white shirt and a blue skirt with a blue belt and white socks that came with blue shoes. I walked down stairs and hear Hazama in the dining room with Miss Kokonoe they seemed to be talking about school. "Hazama you will walk Nu home every nightfall because Ragna may not be capable to do so. On top of that Ragna will walk her there every morning so just this once you will go to school with her okay." She said to Hazama who had a school uniform for boys.

Hazama said in a clam voice "That's fine by me. Do you have my meds?" "Here you go." She hand him a pill bottle as he said "thank you Kokonoe." Kokonoe said back to him in a very kind tone "are you sure you want to consume these?" "If go insane I want it to be for somebody I adore more than anything in the universe Kokonoe." I walked in said "good morning everyone." Kokonoe said wait a smile "Good morning Nu don't you look gorgeous in you uniform." I sat in between them and Ragna brought food for Kokonoe and I. Kokonoe "What about Hazama?" "He can feed his god damn self." He said as he left the room as Rachel entered the room saying "Pardon him he is concerned for Nu's security as am I."

Kokonoe said "Don't be, Hazama won't harm Nu. Maybe Ragna or Jin but he would harm her I assurance you." Ragna came back with food for him and Rachel. I was about to eat when Hazama grabbed a fork and stole some of my food I didn't mind though. Ragna throw his knife in between the two us and said "Get your own food prick!" Hazama said with a smirk "aw are you Jealous that were sharing a plate together?"

Ragna Bent his fork Rachel was surprised for some reason as he said in a deep voice that was real scary "Do you want to die!" Hazama stood up as well and said "Being it blood edge!" Kokonoe said "You both know that you terrifying Nu right?" they paused for a long time and both sat back down while Mister Valkenhayn brought Hazama some food to eat. Ragna and Hazama just stayed quite.

Rachel said out of the blue "Ragna you owe me new silver ware for breaking that two of them." Ragna blush and said "What! Why do I have to!" Rachel said "for fighting in front of Nu and throwing a knife and bending a fork. As for Hazama if he Hurts he it will be the end of him." "Got it…" He said back to her. Later as we were walking to school I just smiled and walked beside him. Hazama smiled softly at me as I walked beside him. Hazama said with a sweet voice "Nu have you ever been to school before?" "No." I said nicely.

"Hipster!" we turned around and a girl in a cat hoody under her school uniform tackling a still standing Hazama said "Hipster! Hipster! Who's you friend? Huh? Huh?" Hazama stood up and said "Hello Taokaka would you please get off of me." she got off and grabbed my hands and said "OOOOO your pretty! Call me Tao! I want to know you!" I said sweetly "My name is Nu." She throw my hands up in the air and hugged me close rubbing her face in to my stomach saying "Meow, meow, meow Nu-san smells like sunny sun flowers!" I smiled back and petted her. "Sorry she tends to do that." said Hazama. I smiled and asked Tao "Tao do you go to our school?" "Meow yep, yep, yep hipster walks with Tao every day to school cause Tao goes this way too! But Lambda is usually with him and she is scary to Tao and Tao heard she made a girl cry poor girl." She said letting go of me with her cat ears pointing downwards.

Hazama took my hand and said "lets walk together girls." Tao's ears shot up with a smile as she said "Yah!" his hand was warm and kind to the touch. I thought it was weird that he would hold my hand though. Tao asked Hazama with a carious look as she said "Hazama why are you holding Nu-san's hand?" I was smiling and not paying attention, Hazama said "She new to this school so I'm walking her here every time I can without getting killed by Ragna." I hugged his arm and said "Hazama-san if my brother tries to ill ask him not to." His face lit up and he looked away from me and said "Thank y-you Nu." His ears were red but his hand was holding on tightly but it wasn't going to hurt me holding hand. Tao giggled and said "Hahahahaha! Nu-san made Hazama-kun blush! Hahahahaha!" Hazama said with and embarrassed yelling "Shut up stupid cat!" but she just kept laughing. I started to laugh and Hazama stopped and started laughing too.

As we got to the gates of the school it was so big. It had stain glass windows with red and pink rose with a dark green stem that was open wide and was facing left while the other had a whit and blue rose with a light green stem that was close, the building itself was a white prime like castle. It looked like something out of a story book. The fence was a dark steel gate. I gripped Hazama's hand was a little anxiety by all of this. Hazama whispered in my ear was said "I've got you don't worry I won't let you get hurt."

I started to calm down until Lambda showed up yelling "There you ar—WHAT THE HELL IS SHE HOLDING YOUR HAND FOR HAZAMA!?". Tao said "Ahh! Bye Nu-san talk to later ahh!" she ran off. Hazama said in a stern voice "You touch her and I will end you!" Lambda was shocked as he said that and he continued to say "Ragna couldn't walk her to school today I have to walk her home Lambda." Lambda glared at me I hugged Hazama's arm and said "Why does she not like me Hazama-san?" Hazama said "no clue come on let's go to class." I got my schedule and said "my first hour is sci-ence class f-3." Hazama look and said with a smile "we have all of our class together." Lambda just glade at me even as she walked pass me to he set next to a blond-haired girl with blue eyes who had a blank expression on her face looking straight at the chalk board.

Hazama kissed my forehead and said "Talk to the teacher right here okay listen on how to introduce you self okay." I was blush because he kissed my forehead and Rachel did that with big brother. I hear a voice say from be hide me "Hello again Nu." I turned to see miss Kokonoe saying "Looks like you have my class first. You know how to say hello so just say hello to the class and bow I'll pick your set." She walked in and said "hello class today we have a new student. Say hello to Nu." I walked in all the guys looked at me and all of the girl smiled at me expect for Lambda.

I was in front of the class I bowed as I said "Hello everyone." I stood up and Miss Kokonoe said with a smile "Okay Nu let see. I moved Lambda from where she was late because she kept terrifying Tao. So why not sit next to Tao and Hazama." I smiled as I sat in my set all the guys were watching me as I walked but then when they say Hazama's eyes they looked away. I sat down and I felt uneasy in that class room as if Lambda put a target on my back. Kokonoe said "all right everyone get in a group of 2 or 3 so we may begin. TAO Wake up this instants!" she said slamming her folder on the desk, waken Tao up as she said "I'm up sensei!" Hazama grabbed my desk and pulled me over to him as he asked "hope you don't mind of being partners?" I smile and said "of course not." Tao jumped out of her desk and hugged me as she said "Hipster let Tao be partners toooo!" Hazama said to her kindly "Fine but if you bit my hand again you can buy your own lunch!" "Yaaaaahhhh I get to be with Nu-san!" Lambda partnered up with the girl with blond hair and blue eyes and we did a lab of planet cell and Hazama Helped me out and I kept Tao awake so she would get yelled at for sleeping or trying to sleep again.

The bell rang and Hazama said "Next class is P.E. and there are separate locker rooms." The girl with blond hair that was with Lambda came over and said "I can help her with this part Hazama-san after all we have P.E. together." So I was with this other girl and Hazama. Hazama when throw a different door while the other girl took my hand gently and said "this is where we go in and don't worry Lambda's not that mean like every one think she is she just jealous of other girls around Hazama." As she opened the door and let me in with her on the other side of the locker rooms she walked over to her locker and gave me a P.E. uniform and said "here I have a spare anyway, you can put your cloths in my locker for now. My name is Nu-12 but everyone just calls me 12." I smiled as I changed I said "My name is Nu-13 but everyone so far has called me Nu." "Can I call you 13?" "Sure."

She smiled and said "I see why Hazama likes you. You're so adorable." As we finished changing and I put my stuff in her locker she led me outside to the gym where Hazama was talking to some other guys. 12 led me over to him and said "Hazama you were right she so adorable." Hazama looked at me and said "told you so." The other guys left as Hazama came over to me and said "How do you feel about your first day of school." I smiled and said "It's a lot of fun I'm making a lot of friends today." The P.E. teacher came out and I was a man with a scare on his face in the shape of and X. he look really muscular and had brown hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a red jersey and grey sweat pants. He yelled out and said "all right students listen up. We are going to have a day to swim on Friday so be ready to go. And today is play day here are the Balls for some of you and the rest may walk around the courts for now. Uh okay we have one new student. Um Nu-13 blood edge's sister?" I raised my hand and said "I'm here."

All the girls ran over to me and said "Oh my god your Ragna's little sister!?" "Yes" "So cute!" "Oh my god you're so lucky!" Hazama grabbed my arm and pulled me in as he said "Sorry ladies the Blood edge and I are taken." They all were still happy but they asked "Hay Nu whose Ragna with?" "Yeah is she pretty?" "My big brother is with Rachel Alucard and I think she lovely." They all did a high-pitched scream and said "She so cute!" "OH MY GOD!" "LUCKY RACHEL!" Hazama held me in his arms off of my feet and said "Nu theses girls are your brothers Fan girls." I asked him in my innocent look "What's a fan girl?" Hazama looked up for some reason and said "Girls who want your brother in a sexual way…." I thought about it but I really didn't care because no one can say much of it because he is taken by Rachel so they are out of luck.

Later on 12 and I were just walking because it was my first day. Hazama was playing basket ball and was win all the shots. 12 said in a voice that was laughing "Heh Hazama's showing off again." "Showing off?" I asked "Yeah he only show's off when it comes to a girl he wants to date. But so far none of them could satisfy him. It seem when he's with you can get him to blush more than anyone ever could." I thought for a second and I remember his ears getting red whenever I look at him I asked 12 as I was blushing not realizing it "So if his ears are red around me does that mean he really likes me?" 12 thought careful and said "Yes but that's a first that I ever heard of him blushing for someone else usually they date him and he breaks up with kindly and they stay friends. But when he's with you I think that his true snake eyes of yellow fire show and they fight to see your Rabbit like eyes happy."

I stopped for a second and thought to myself (oh my god when he said he was taken he meant by me.) 12 asked me "Are you okay Nu? Your face is red? Are you sick do you need to go to the nurse?" shock my head no and said "hay 12 can you be my friend and help me to understand why he picked me?" she smiled and said "Of course I can you my friend too." I stopped blushing and was smiling as I said "Okay." The bell rang and 12 and I got changed as I looked so happy that someone like me could have this kind of feeling the way big brother and Rachel have this feeling of joyful moments. 12 and Hazama were right next to me as we were walking. Hazama was so kind to me and I was glad it was him that I love. Hazama said "Crap I left my book in my locker. 12 can you look after Nu I'll be right there okay?" he said running back to his looker. We walked and walked for a long time. 12 and I were happily talking to each other.

Then 12 stopped and she grabbed my hand and in front of me was Lambda and she had a pair of scissors in her hand as she said "Nu, nu, nu, why did Haza just dump me for you? You're nothing but a LOW LIFE GIRL." She came at me with the scissors and 12 got in front of me I fell back and she had this angel like wings of metal and said "Lambda what is wrong with you Hazama said you were crazy but this is still school grounds!" I was so terrified and said "Ragna Hazama someone help 12 she needs help." Lambda yelled out "Out of my way 12 she is nothing compared to my power!"

I could her breaking of metal and she said to me "Run Nu find Hazama! Run!" I got up and started to run and I run far but then I hear 12 yell out "HAZA-CHAN SAVE NU!" I ran but then I tripped and I tried to get back up but I feel a sharp pain hit my arm and I see a knife looking thing go through me. I hit the ground and I was bleeding badly in my arm. I felt so much pain I looked back to see Lambda still coming at me. I tried getting up but all of all sudden my lag got cut to the bone to where I couldn't move it.

I looked back and she had the scissor behind her. As she said "YOU SHALL DIE!" I couldn't move I close my eyes and said "HAZAMA HELP ME!" all of a sudden I felt like I was picked up off the floor. Lambda stabbed the floor she looked at who had interfered. I heard a voice ask me in a very worried Tone "Nu! Nu are you all right?!" I felt warm hands and I opened my eyes to see the eyes of Hazama filled with worry glowing like yellow pools of the moon. I started to feel all the pain of my body and my side i said "My side it hurt…. It must have reopen…ugh." I was bleeding on Hazama's white dress shirt.

His worry turned to anger as he said "LambbbbbBBBBBBDDDDDDDAAAAA!" he looked straight at her as these snake-like things flow all around us. They licked my wounds and my sink heal temperately but my bone was still broken so I couldn't walk on it. He yelled out and said "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO HER!" the wind started to pick around us. His eyes looked different as if he was not Hazama any more.

He put my down against the wall I grabbed his arm crying "Haza—" he said calmly to me "Stay here Nu…" his hand gently made me let go. He slicked his hair back and said "How dare you go over the edge and harm my girl." Lambda held the scissor tightly as she said "What makes her better than me! I WAS PREFECT TOO YOU LOVED ME BACK TOO! SHE CAN'T EVEN SUMMON HER SWORD ANYMORE HAZAMA!" "You don't know do you…" she looked up and saw a clam Hazama say "She's what I making me sane again that's why I want her. I've been taking my medicine for god sake's lambda. You made it worse for me like all the other girls! I'm sorry I can't return your affection… okay!"

he looked straight at the ground "I hate that I had to hurt so many women because I got worse and worse I wanted to kill those girls that is why for some reason Nu makes me want to try and do better." She looked down and the wind started to plushest around her as she said "I won't let her take you from me…" all of a sudden these knife like things headed straight for me I flinched and closed my eyes to hear cling of chains I open my eyes to see theses snake-like chains making a barrier around me. "Hahahaha nice try but I'm not going to let you hurt her again…" he had a crude little smile. One of the snakes raped around me and it seemed to have whispered "Master Hazama's love…hisss!" it wrapped it head around my lap.

I held it and Hazama said "Lambda this is your last chance to run." Lambda started to look a little different than she should have. She had angel wings that were metal and was flouting of the ground. She said in a tone "I'm the hand of death Hazama if you don't move I will kill you." She fired three of the metal feathers at me and Hazama's snakes stopped them but there was a problem, the metal was determined to hit me the snake chains where being pushed in.

Hazama looked back at me than back at her and said "Damn it!" than she fired four more metal feathers at me Hazama got in front of me and got stabbed by the four and I said is a worried voice "Hazama!" Hazama was holding on to the four still alive as he said "I-if anyone you s-should be angry-e with i-it should be m-me." I noticed that lambda had one left of the feathers. Hazama flinched as the ones Lambda fired at me that he had caught, started to lift him in the air and he was against the ceiling. I tried to get up and get away.

But her left over feather hit my side and I was on my back pinned down. Hazama was struggling to get loose as he yelled out me name "Nu-san!" I was so week I couldn't move even with being pinned in to the floor celled my faith I started to cry I was so scared. She sat on my stomach as she said "Your eyes of a white rabbit I hate rabbits." She took that pair of scissors and stabbed my right eye. I screamed in pain as I saw Hazama get lose again I blacked out. I felt so cold I was already dead. But I could hear voice mounts later… of big brother and Hazama even 12. My body felt cold as I hear beeping sounds and other people I was really worried about Hazama… I couldn't explain this feeling I get from him. My body feels so cold Hazama… I'm I Dying? All my blood socked skin and hair "Master Wake up! Protection periodical active! System 37! Master Nu wake up." Who is that? A machine?


End file.
